


Once Opened

by elizabeth_rice



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Character Study, Missing Scene, Pre-Season/Series 03, Short, Spoilers, season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Danny learnt about werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Opened

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Keahu's tweet: Keahu posted a pic of himself at a computer on the set and said that that was his theory on how Danny knew. Plus there's a scene in season 2 where Stiles and Scott are talking about why Stiles's dad wanted to talk to Jackson about Isaac, Danny was watching them before Stiles turned to him. But unlike Danny, Kira seems to be the only one who approached the group about what she'd overheard.
> 
> I've always believed that Jackson didn't leave Beacon Hills before, sort of, coming out to his best friend. I still believe that that conversation happened between Jackson and Danny, but Keahu's tweet inspired another theory and this is the result. This started as a post-3B ficlet but then it became a pre-season 3 fic.
> 
> Spoilers for 3x23 and 3x24 in end notes.

Danny knew the secret. After Stiles had asked him to trace the origin of the text Allison had received, he realised how much he missed it. He didn't go back to doing anything illegal or anything that could be traced back to him but he knew how to open the back door to many places. So that's what he did; he would slip in and out of organisations unseen and undetected. That's how he knew the security cameras in Beacon Hills had been hacked. He didn't know who was watching, they hid their trail pretty well, but someone was and it piqued his curiosity. It took him time to piece together the trail and trace it back to the source, but he did. He traced it all the way back to an internet and home security company, and everything looked legit except for one glaring detail: it's not usually the job of a security company to watch the public security cameras of a small town.

So Danny dug some more and found a connection to Chris Argent. After that it wasn't difficult to look him up online and find articles about the Argent family. He learned that the Argents had lived in Beacon Hills before and that it was reported that Sheriff Stilinski had questioned Chris Argent during the investigation of the house fire that had killed the Hales, but when interviewed the Sheriff didn't confirm that Mr. Argent was a suspect. Danny also learned that the Argents had left to get away from the scandal.

Danny also remembered the wanted posters of Derek Hale, remembered Stiles calling him Miguel and couldn't figure out why Stiles would be helping the guy. He even felt guilty when he realised one possibility, that maybe Derek had been holding Stiles hostage or something but he also remembered how pleasant Derek was once Stiles got a t-shirt that fit. So Danny did the only thing he could do: he watched the video feeds. In fact he made it his motto because he watched Derek running through the town, he watched the Sheriff and his men chasing after him, he watched Mr. Argent and _his_ men shooting at Derek, he watched a high-speed car chase, he even caught Scott on camera a few times.

And he didn't say anything to anyone, not even when the principal abruptly left and Allison's grandfather took over and her mom started teaching at the school. But he kept watching. And from conversations he'd overheard, Scott and Stiles were definitely in the thick of things. Allison was probably involved since her family was and her aunt had died pretty horribly one night. Then Lydia got bit, but she really didn't seem to know what had happened to her afterwards. Jackson got really strange then. But more than that he noticed Isaac, Erica and Boyd hanging out together; even saw some of them with Derek a few times.

One day he came home to find Lydia waiting for him. She looked really tired so he invited her in. They talked about inconsequential things, about school and stuff. Finally Lydia asked him about Jackson. He was honest when he said he didn't know. "I was supposed to meet up with him today but he didn't show up."

"Weird. He never really blows you off," she was absently twirling a lock of her hair around her finger.

Danny shrugged, "He has been a few times lately."

Lydia rolled her eyes and said, "Everything's weird. All the stuff that happened last semester, whatever's going on with Jackson." She huffed and continued, "I was going to end my friendship with Allison but then I ran naked in the woods so I can't really judge anymore."

Danny sat up, interested, "What's wrong with Allison?"

"Nothing. It's her family, they're really strange."

"How?"

"Remember that project we had to do? Researching our own family history? Remember what Allison did for her project?" Lydia leaned forward.

Danny nodded, "Yeah, but that's not really strange. Many families have lore they've passed down, they're usually a metaphor. I did my project on lore that have been passed down from generation to generation in my family." Danny felt oddly defensive now that he knew what he knew. It really did look strange to outsiders.

"So what's the metaphor in hers?" Lydia challenged.

Danny shrugged because well... he wasn't so sure anymore.

"They have a bestiary, you know." She smoothed down her skirt.

Danny frowned, "Of animals?"

She looked up, "Of mythical animals."

 _Whoa_. A bestiary would mean a whole collection of stories about them. "How do you know?"

"I translated a Latin text for Allison about a South American reptilian shifter called a kanima."

Shit just got real and Danny wasn't sure he wanted to know any more. "So what are you saying?"

Lydia spread her arms wide. "I don't know! I-- I don't know what to think anymore. I don't know what's happening to me or to Jackson or to this town." She clasped her hands in her lap and lowered her voice, "And it's not even the first time."

Danny stayed quiet. Lydia was still staring at her hands. She just looked so sad.

"Do you remember my sister?" Lydia looked up at him with big eyes. "She wasn't insane though many people often told my mom that she wasn't 'normal' either."

Danny nodded. The truth was that Beacon Hills was the strangest town in all of California. Even his parents said so. They even had stories about the history of Beacon Hills, which he was going to include in his project but after everything he'd learnt he wasn't ready to share them with anyone else. It felt safer pretending not to know.

Danny didn't know if he would ever tell anyone else what he knew. Maybe one day he would but for now he'd keep watching.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, 3B is amazing! I loved it! Though I'm devastated that Allison's dead. God, I cried so much during that scene. But OMG Kate's back! I'm so excited because the female antagonists in this show are amazing. Now I hope one day Julia/Jennifer also returns and Kali too. What can I say? I miss Ms. click-click-clack. But if Victoria returns as an antagonist, I'll get nightmares because she's the scariest female antagonist ever!
> 
> I thought it was hilarious that Derek dreams of Stiles, especially when he's hurt, poor baby.
> 
> And I really believe that they talk to each other because Stiles knew about the extra fingers in dreams thing but how did Derek know? Naturally because they talked after trapping the nogitsune but before the last scene. This is how I think Stiles knew about Kate, because they'd talked. I mean, Derek wasn't surprised that Stiles knew. He was pissed off but not surprised, which means they talked. That's my fanon anyway.


End file.
